


The One With Victor and Yuuri Arguing Over Makkachin

by rosered00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic victuuri, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, the author is stupid and chose to write from the partial perspective of a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00





	The One With Victor and Yuuri Arguing Over Makkachin

“It’s me! I’m the one that takes him for his morning walks!” Yuuri decreed, as confident as he ever was.

“It’s _me,”_ Victor insisted. “He’s my dog! I’ve had him since I was seventeen!”

Yuuri scoffed. “If time could dictate the amount of affection you wouldn’t have fallen for me in point-five seconds.”

This was answered by a harrumph from Victor, who looked away, pouting.

Makkachin looked back and forth between his two masters. This was surprising, to say the least. Usually, Victor and Yuuri sat very close to each other on the couch, leaving him to sprawl across their combined laps in order cuddle with both of them. Now, though, one of his masters sat at either end of the sofa, with more than enough room for him to stretch out between them.

He did so, jumping up on the middle cushion and laying down. He was content to leave the two to their quarrel- whatever it might be, since he didn’t understand many of the human-barks beyond a few praises and commands. At least he was content to leave them be until Victor poked him on the butt.

Ears perking, Makkachin raised his head in query. Victor wanted him to turn around? Okay! He stood to do so, not bothering to wonder why Victor was summoning so insistently.

He was forced to stop mid-turn when Yuuri locked his capable arms around his shoulders, drawing him into a tight hug against his chest. Yuuri wanted him to stay? Alright!

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, a tinge of annoyance in his tone. “That’s cheating!”

“How is it cheating?” asked Yuuri. His own voice was rising a little. “You’re just jealous that Makka put his head on _my_ lap instead of yours.”

“Well maybe I am!”

They continued on like that for a few minutes, growling back and forth at each other at an increasing speed until Makkachin felt Victor lean over him, prying at Yuuri’s hands and trying to loosen his grip. Evidently failing that, he took Makkachin around the hindquarters and tugged, determined to take him back for his own.

This was all getting to be too much for Makkachin. His lips curled back to bare his teeth when Yuuri pulled on him just a little too hard, and both men dropped their hold on him. They seemed a little shocked as he jumped down from the couch and crossed the room to his bed. Good. Let them be surprised. Makkachin liked to play tug of war, but he couldn’t say that he liked being used as the toy.

“Now you’ve done it,” Victor groaned.

“I’ve done it?” Yuuri was incredulous. “You were the one that started pulling!”

“Only because you were being a jerk and not letting him choose!”

Yuuri was already ignoring Victor in favour trying his damnedest to get Makkachin to come back to him, clapping his hands against his knees and calling for him in the most enticing voice the poodle had heard him use.

Victor quickly caught on to this new turn in the game, procuring a biscuit from the treat jar and waving it in Makkachin’s direction.

The poodle turned his back on his masters, circling on his bed and plopping down on it unceremoniously. He licked a paw, nibbling intently at the space between his toes and ignoring Victor and Yuuri when they increased the efforts of their beckoning.

If the humans wanted to argue among themselves, then so be it. Watching natter at each other was beginning to tire Makkachin out, and he decided that it was an excellent time for a nap.

***

When Makkachin awoke again, it was to blissful silence. He looked around sniffing the air. Yuuri and Victor were nowhere to be seen, and their scents were muted.

He rose, stretching, and padded off down the hall towards the bedroom. His tail began to wag as their scents grew stronger; at least if they were in there they were less likely to be bickering and more likely to be sleeping.

Nosing the door open, Makkachin made quick work of jumping up on the bed. He could just manage to squeeze himself between the two people curled up under the covers. Even if they had been irritating him earlier, the poodle still found himself craving the warm cuddles that he usually received while drifting off to sleep.

An arm from each of his masters soon provided a comfortable weight over Makkachin’s back. Makkachin, who had already closed his eyes, felt Victor prod Yuuri with his outstretched hand.

“Yuuri,” he mumbled, long and drawn out. “This is the only competition in which I’ll accept a draw.”

Yuuri murmured some assent, snuggling deeper into Makka’s soft fur.

Makkachin heaved a deep sigh. With the tension from earlier completely dissolved, everything was right with his small world once again.


End file.
